dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eis Shenron
|RomName = San Shinron Sān Xīng Lóng |AniName = Eis Shenron |AltName = Sān Xīng Lóng Ice Shenron Three-Star Dragon San Szinron (Polish dub) |Appears in = |manga debut = "Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission" |anime debut = "The Four-Star Dragon" |Race = Eternal Dragon (Shadow Dragon) |Date of birth = May 9, Age 753Dragon Ball episode 126, "Eternal Dragon Resurrected" November, Age 774Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 |Date of death = Age 790 Around Age 889Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 |FamConnect = Nuova Shenron (twin brother) Bulma (creator)Dragon Ball episode 126 "Eternal Dragon Resurrected" Goku (creator)Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 |Counterparts = Xeno Three-Star Dragon }} Eis Shenron, known as |''San Shinron''|lit. "Three-Star Dragon"}} in the Japanese version, is one of the seven Shadow Dragons. Eis the dragon of the Three-Star Dragon Ball and is the twin brother of Nuova Shenron. Appearance Eis is quite similar to his twin brother Nuova in appearance, though his exoskeleton is turquoise in color, and his torso and wing undersides are blue. Personality Eis is very confident in his abilities, but when faced with any threat too big for his hands, he will resort to very dirty and desperate tactics to win his fights, such as using others as a shield. He does not see anything wrong with his fighting style, claiming that there are no rules to combat beyond doing whatever is necessary to win. Also, he is somewhat quite cowardly, begging for Goku to not kill him when the Saiyan had the Shadow Dragon in check. Biography Background In the anime, Eis Shenron was brought forth from Bulma wishing for the revival of King Piccolo's victims. This would probably explain how Eis is Nuova Shenron's brother, who was created from a wish made only one day prior (in his case, the wish to restore King Piccolo's youth), according to the Daizenshuu's Dragon Ball timeline. In Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, it is the wish to erase everyone's memories of Majin Buu's rampage that brings Eis Shenron into existence. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga In Dragon Ball GT, Eis Shenron was the first Shadow Dragon released from Black Smoke Shenron.Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 He makes himself known by freezing an entire building, short-circuiting Giru, and beating up a weakened Pan while Goku and Nuova Shenron battled elsewhere. Shedding his outer shell of ice, Eis proceeds to interrupt the match between his brother and the lone Super Saiyan 4. Eis blithely ignores both Goku's confusion (regarding Shadow Dragons having siblings) and Nuova's demands for Eis to leave him be, instead opting to reveal that he has stolen the Dragon Balls from Pan. Goku promptly spots the injured girl staggering through the streets below, and rushed to her side. Pan apologizes for losing the collected Dragon Balls before losing consciousness. Enraged by this, Goku chooses to square off against Eis Shenron despite having yet to defeat Nuova Shenron. In the following skirmish, Eis demonstrates martial arts skills and superhuman speed similar to his brother; however, Goku is still able to match him quite easily. Deciding to show his superiority, Eis tries to beat Goku without actually fighting him, freezing the Saiyan's arms using Ice Rays. When this proves insufficient to stop Goku, proven when Goku delivered several hard kicks to Eis Shenron's face, the Shadow Dragon proceeds to freeze the rest of the Saiyan's body, piece by piece, until Goku is entirely encased in ice. When confronted by his brother for using such cowardly techniques, Eis proceeds to pummel Nuova and demands his brother incinerate the defenseless Goku. Instead, Nuova uses the heat from his Nova Star to thaw out Goku in spite of his brother, allowing the angry Saiyan to begin his own beat down on Eis Shenron's cowardly hide. A panicked Eis attempts to freeze Goku in place again, but Goku is easily able to dodge and states he would beat Eis in under ten seconds, a boast which only earned Eis Shenron's derision. In order to emphasize the foolishness of Goku's claim, Eis powers up to his maximum, freezing the entire city in the process. In response, Goku revises his claim, threatening to beat Eis in five seconds. Goku begins a vicious assault as the Shadow Dragon mockingly counts up to five; before Goku can land the final blow, Eis emerges from the building he had been thrown into, clutching the unconscious body of Pan. The villain promptly throws her to the ground; the opportunistic Eis Shenron pummels Goku who left himself vulnerable when he caught Pan. Goku takes the brunt of the blows, in order to protect Pan, before then hurling Eis through another building out of sheer rage. As Goku begins to charge up a Kamehameha, Eis once again shows how low he can go by flying behind Nuova, using his own brother as a shield, causing Goku to falter and miss. Dismissing the outrage of his brother, Eis uses an amplified version of his earlier attack to instantly freeze the entire city block Goku is standing in. Initiating his final technique, Eis calls on energy from the very heart of his corrupted Dragon Ball and fires a Dragon Ball Blast at the defenseless Goku. However, the attack fails as Goku breaks free from the ice, rushes straight through Eis Shenron's final technique, and threatens the Shadow Dragon at point-blank range. The terrified Eis is subjected to a rant from Goku about morality. Eis begs Nuova to help him somehow and, despite thinking that Eis brought punishment upon himself, Nuova asks that Goku let Eis go, provided he gave up his corrupted Dragon Ball. Eis quickly agrees (apologizing all the while) and offers up the Three-Star Dragon Ball. However, the battle is not yet over; having embedded his fingers within the icy ground, Eis turns his hand into a deadly blade and strikes Goku straight across the eyes, blinding him. Eis lunges at the disorientated Saiyan, only to receive a retaliatory blow straight through his chest and he promptly collapses. After explaining that his other senses are easily as sharp as his sight, Goku disintegrates Eis Shenron with his mighty Dragon Fist. Power Eis is a strong fighter who musters the element of ice to eliminate his enemies and is arguably among the mightiest Shadow Dragons. Despite not being as powerful as Syn Shenron, he does have enough power to inflict damage on Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 state, though he only did so when the Saiyan was unable to defend himself, such as when he was protecting his granddaughter Pan or when parts of his body were frozen. He is third in strength among the seven dragons and will use anything or anyone within reach to achieve victory when overwhelmed. When he blinded Super Saiyan 4 Goku, it cut Goku's power in half, leading Eis to believe he would win, however even with only half power Goku was still able to destroy him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly using his wings. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes JM4. *'Ice Blasts' – An attack that freezes someone in ice, but is apparently weaker than the Ice Ray. *'Kiai' – Eis Shenron shoots with both hands together a kind of Kiai of cold air. He uses this technique at close range against Goku. *'Ice Ray' – Eis Shenron shoots a thin ray from one of his eyes that freezes anything it hits. **'Super Ice Ray' – A more powerful version of Ice Ray, fires out thicker and from both eyes. *'Whirlgig' – Eis Shenron grabs the opponent and swings them around. Used on Pan in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Brutal Knock-Back' – An attack used on Super Saiyan 4 Goku in Dragon Ball GT. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Full Power Energy Ball' - An orange Ki sphere. Eis finishes the attack by firing a Kiai at the center, causing an explosion. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is a standard attack for most fighters. *'Dragon Ball Blast' – This seems to be some sort of finishing blast that Eis Shenron shoots by turning his hand into a cannon with the Dragon Ball emitting powerful Ki. He tries this move on Super Saiyan 4 Goku when he is encased by his Ice Ray, only for Goku to break free and nullify the attack. *'Icicle Claws' – Eis Shenron creates blades of ice, in his final attempt to kill Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Maniacal Blinding Slash' – Eis Shenron swipes ice into his opponent's eyes, blinding him/her permanently. He uses this technique against Goku, who is blinded until sometime during his fight with Omega Shenron. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Ice Sword' – Eis Shenron uses an ice sword when preparing to finish Kabra in Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. **'Freezing Claw' – A more powerful version of the Icicle Claws utilized by Super Eis Shenron. *'Absolute Zero' - Eis Shenron's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse where Eis Shenron abruptly lowers his body temperature, freezing any opponents that touch him. *'Ice Field' - Eis Shenron's Super Skill in Xenoverse where he uses freezing air to create a barrier of jagged ice around himself that freezes any opponent who comes in contact with it. *'Evil Eyes' - One of Eis Shenron's Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Possession' – Used in Victory Mission to possess Salaga. **'Class-up' – When possessing Salaga, he controls him as a Classed Up Majin. **'Super Class-up' – When possessing Salaga, he turns him into a Super Class Majin. *'Dark Dragon' – Eis Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Darkness form The form that Eis Shenron takes upon his release from Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Shell Eis Shenron's base form was briefly seen he found Pan and Giru, however, Eis soon took on his true form. True Form Eis Shenron's regular form, Eis Shenron takes this form throughout most of his appearances. This form is stronger than his Base and Darkness form.The majority of Eis Shenron cards in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game have higher power levels than the card featuring his Darkness form. Super Eis Shenron Eis Shenron attains this state in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this state, he has an armor-like body. With larger shoulders while his head is detailed with three horns on top of his head. Two spikes grow from his back. His eyes also turn red. Villainous Mode Eis is given the Villainous Mode power up in Xenoverse by Demigra's Wormhole. While using this power up his eyes glow red, and he gains a purple and black aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse, Eis is playable via DLC Second Pack. Eis Shenron is usable in both his Darkness and Shadow Dragon forms in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kaneto Shiozawa, Ryōtarō Okiayu (Xenoverse onwards) *English: **Funimation dub: Jerry Jewell **Blue Water dub: Tommy James *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro *Polish dub: Mariusz Leszczeński *Italian dub: Massimiliano Lotti *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Sen *Greek dub: Panagiotis Tsitsas Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Eis Shenron vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Eis Shenron vs. Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) Trivia *"Eis" is literally the German word for "ice". *Eis Shenron is the first Shadow Dragon to be defeated by a finishing attack other than the Kamehameha. *Eis Shenron raises an oddity concerning the Shadow Dragons and the corrupted Dragon Balls: prior to Goku's confrontation with Eis, all the Shadow Dragons are fused to their respective Dragon Balls, essentially rendering the orbs a part of their physical bodies. However, Eis is able to remove his Dragon Ball from his own body in order to offer it to Goku, implying they can somehow function without the very thing that gave them life and power in the first place. *Eis Shenron can be seen as a contrast to his noble brother Nuova Shenron, who fights honorably, is courageous, and possesses a noble heart unlike the other Shadow Dragons while Eis fights dishonorably, is cowardly, and possesses an evil heart like the other Shadow Dragons. They even control & wield opposing elements as Nuova wields heat and fire while Eis wields cold and ice. *Interestingly, the relationship between Eis and Nuova echoes the relationship between Raditz and Goku, as both Eis and Raditz are willing to fight dirty, beg for mercy, both view their respective brother's morals and honor as a weakness, and try to force their brothers to submit when they oppose their way of thinking. Another similarity between Eis and Raditz is both beg their brothers to spare their life and/or to help them escape death. Also, both Eis and Raditz where defeated by their brother's teaming up with a former enemy (Goku allied his former enemy Piccolo to beat Raditz & Nuova allied himself with Goku against the dishonorable actions of brother Eis) and were killed by said former enemy (Piccolo killed Raditz via Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon and Eis was killed by Goku's Dragon Fist). Gallery See also *Eis Shenron (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ru:Сан Шинрон pt-br:San Shenlong ca:Eis Shenron ru:Сан Шинрон es:San Xing Long de:San Xing Long Category:Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Demons Category:Deities